Popped a Boner
by Sprout2012
Summary: A verbal sparing match with, Malfoy, takes a sudden turn when, Harry accidentally speaks in Parseltongue.


Popped a Boner

Harry had every intention of being the bigger person. He planned on returning for his eighth year, and not fight with Malfoy; to either move on, or ignore him.

That was the plan, and he had very good intentions.

However, when had his plans ever gone the way he wanted.

Malfoy, he was…he is…such an annoying bastard.

At first they succeeded in avoiding one another, or simply biting their tongues and ignoring each other. It did not last long.

Maybe it was partly Harry's fault, he may have goaded Malfoy. It just, was not the same without having him to use to vent his built up anger and frustrations on.

He always felt like he had a good therapy session after one of their arguments.

So, when Malfoy continued to ignore him, Harry, pushed and pressed, pushed some more, until finally, he had pushed Malfoy's buttons enough, and he snapped.

Now, they had regular slanging matches. Insults would fly, some really spiteful words, that cut deep; but made Harry feel. To feel something other than numbness; emptiness.

Malfoy had a foul mouth, constantly swearing and calling him names, he would not dare say in front of his mother.

Harry was feeling lost again, Ron and Hermione were moving on – together. Planning their future; from jobs, to living together.

Not to mention his other friends and classmates, who all seemed to have their shit together.

In fact, Malfoy was the only other student, who seemed to be dealing with things the same way as Harry.

Feeling like he had to get rid of his pent up frustration, he sought out Malfoy.

The map showed that he was in a study room. A room McGonagall had set aside for NEWT students only, so they had somewhere they could go to revise, study and practice spells.

This one was too far away from the eighth year common room; a dormitory that all the eighth years shared. Therefore it wasn't as popular as the common room, library, personal rooms, or other study rooms around the castle. The map also showed he was alone.

Harry walked in, purposely not announcing his arrival or greeting Malfoy.

He pretended to search the shelves for a book.

He heard Malfoy huff, "Can you be any noisier?" He snapped at Harry.

Harry took that as a personal challenge, he smirked at him, "Yes, I can." Then Harry, immaturely began to make as much noise as possible, slamming books down on the large table, that all the chairs in the room were arranged around.

What made Malfoy snap, was Harry dragging his feet, and not lifting them properly when he walked.

"Must you walk like you've just evolved from an ape. You're such a cave man at times." He spat in disgust.

Harry felt the tangled knot inside him, loosen a bit, at Malfoy's scathing tone. In a weird way, this - it was soothing. He knew this, knew they would throw insults, sarcastic witty comments; eventually they may fight or throw spells. Everything else in his life was changing, this predictable routine with Malfoy, was the one stable thing in his day-to-day life.

He got a kick out of theses moments, Malfoy had a way of rilling him up. Making him feel alive; with adrenalin flowing through him.

"It is not my fault you're over sensitive." Harry shot back, without looking at Malfoy, pretending to still be searching for a book.

He heard a chair scrape across the stone floor, and sensed Malfoy as he moved to stand behind Harry.

He leant forwards, his body arching and moulding against Harry's back, he moved his head so his mouth was centimetres away from Harry's right ear, "I know your game, you're not even looking for a book."He challenged.

Harry pushed his arm back, making sure he elbowed Malfoy as he did so, "For your information, I am looking for a book."

Malfoy scoffed, "Sure, you are. What's the name of the book?"

Silence.

"Can't tell me can you?" He taunted. Still pressed up against Harry's back.

Harry was squished between Malfoy, and a bookcase. His face far too close to the books, for his liking. His head was tilted side on, so he could partially see Malfoy.

Harry lashed out verbally, that was how they did this. Tit-for-tat arguing, returning the insult for one of equal or worse harshness.

They were both very competitive, volatile, and could hurt with their words. They would try to up one another during their arguments, every gesture and word marked on a giant invisible scoreboard.

Malfoy currently had the upper hand, pinning Harry to the bookcase, leaning into his space and making him uncomfortable.

They both had a knee jerk reaction, they couldn't stand for the other to be right, or have the last say.

Harry often agreed with Malfoy's comments in class, or on quidditch strategies; when he earwigs on his conversations. However, no matter what Malfoy had to say, Harry had the tendency to disagree, even if, had someone else said it, he'd agree.

To give Malfoy the satisfaction of being right, no way, he wouldn't do it. He was too stubborn and competitive.

Add that to the fact, if he ever agreed with Malfoy, one; Malfoy would think something was off; that Harry was up to something, and two; he knew Malfoy would gloat and be smug about it. Acting all superior and annoying. So no matter what Malfoy had to say, Harry automatically disagreed.

Their relationship was complex, he didn't actually hate Malfoy. He didn't know how to move on from school rivals, to…well he wasn't sure they could be friends…and he wasn't sure he could bring himself to admit he wanted more, so he reverted to the stand by fighting and arguing.

If he was being honest with himself, he liked these moments with Malfoy. Verbally sparing, working each other up, almost to braking point. Malfoy is and will always be, the only person who could get such strong emotions and reactions out of him.

"Well!" Malfoy prompted, shoving Harry further into the bookcase.

"Well what! Do you mind." Harry snapped trying to step backwards, but Malfoy's feet were in the way.

"Move!" Harry demanded.

"No. Why should I? You came in here to torment me, admit it?" He demanded, his breath ghosting over Harry's neck, and his body trapping him.

Harry stamped on his foot, then elbowed him in the side. Taking advantage of Malfoy stepping back, Harry spun around to face him.

"You think you're so fucking special." Harry spat the words at him.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, "Far from it. All year you've been pushing, and pushing, until I snapped. Be careful, Potter, you wouldn't want to push me too far." He warned.

Harry laughed, not wanting to admit anything, and give, Malfoy the elusive win. The tension was thick in the air.

"You've never scared me. You're still just a fucked up boy, who has daddy issues." Harry remarked cruelly.

He knew he had hit home, Malfoy had let his mask slip for a split second, his face flickering; before morphing back into a sneer.

"Do you really want to go there? Because, you…" He sauntered closer, "…you, have way more issues than I do. Let's start with how you want to be a carbon copy of your father. You want to fill his shoes and live the life he could not."

Harry's hands clenched into fists, he glared at Malfoy, hate, anger and exhilaration pouring out of him.

"You're going to become an Auror, like your father. You're dating, and probably going to marry a watered down version of your mum." He lashed out, on the defensive after Harry's comment about him having daddy issues.

Harry squared his shoulders, and moved into Malfoy's personal space, "How dare you!" He replied, outraged.

It didn't matter that Harry knew he wasn't going to marry Ginny, or that he was already re-thinking his career choice. The fact that Malfoy thought he had a right to comment on it, pissed him off no end.

"Get out of my face, Potter." Malfoy said as he pushed Harry away from him.

Harry shoved him back, pushing him against the table. Malfoy was sat on the edge, leaning back; away from Harry.

The knots and tension eased up inside of Harry, he felt he had the upper hand. He was still standing, and was bearing down on Malfoy, who was cadged by the table and Harry.

It never occurred to Harry, to ever attempt to communicate with, Malfoy - with kindness. The only way they've ever communicated, is through antagonising, spitting insults, lashing out and fighting. He wanted to continue to carry on communicating and interacting with Malfoy. The thought of not seeing, or speaking to him didn't bare thinking about. So, Harry chose to keep interacting with him through their petty fights.

"I will not take it back, I stand by what I said. You're trying to be the man your dad never had the chance to become." He stared at Harry directly.

Harry shifted, a leg now between Malfoy's legs. He moved so Malfoy was practically led back on the table; elbows propping him up, his legs hanging off the end. Harry was looming over him, one leg slotted between his, and his hands griping the tables edge with one hand for support, as he bent down to retort.

Malfoy's mask slipped away completely at Harry's words. Harry was surprised that his cutting comeback had come out in Parseltongue.

As soon as Harry uttered the words, Malfoy's pupils darkened and grew large. His body had tensed, and Harry was pretty certain that, Malfoy had a semi.

Harry smirked, shifting a fraction closer, his thigh rubbing up against Malfoy, the friction causing Malfoy to suck in a breath.

"P-Potter," He uttered in shock, his voice held part shock and part arousal.

Harry's heart was hammering in his chest, he had the upper hand, he knew Malfoy had a kink.

Harry was close to his face now, he moved so his mouth hovered over Malfoy's lips, just mere millimetres away.

He spoke, at the exact same time as his hand caressed Malfoy's inner thigh, travelling from his knee to crotch.

"Well, well, well. Look who finds parseltongue a turn on." He hissed.

Malfoy, let his head fall backwards, his eyes fluttering shut.

Harry moved the hand that was resting on, Malfoy's thigh, to his erection. Barely touching it, it was such a light touch; enough for Malfoy to feel it, but not enough for Harry to get a sense of Malfoy's size.

"If I knew you'd react this way, I would have spoken in parseltongue a long time ago." Harry dragged out the words, his mouth now next to Malfoy's ear.

Of course Malfoy, had no idea what Harry was saying. It was the sound and the reaction that he cared about.

Malfoy moved his head away from Harry's face, and Harry placed a few kisses to his collar bone and neck, "I've wanted you for so long." Harry confessed.

Malfoy groaned out, "Potter," begging, pleading. For what, Harry wasn't sure, to stop or to continue, he could only hazard a guess.

He chose to continue, Malfoy could always tell him to stop directly.

Harry pulled out Draco's shirt from his trousers, and trailed his fingers over Draco's abdomen. Kissing behind his ear, before whispering, "You want it… me, so badly. You're hard because of me."

Draco turned his head suddenly, capturing Harry's mouth in a blazing kiss.

Harry was just about to do the unthinkable, and stick his hand down the front of Draco's trousers. The sound of voices stopped him in his tracks. He jumped backwards, and quickly walked to the other side of the room; pretending to look at the books. Malfoy sat in his chair, and pretended to write notes.

Moments later Pansy and Blaise walked in, "There you are. It's almost dinner time. Hurry up and finish, I'm starving." She remarked.

She looked over to Harry, "Potter," she greeted.

He nodded at her and pulled a book off the shelf.

Draco frowned, "Go without me, I have lots to do."

Pansy pulled up a chair, and Blaise followed, "No, you've been skipping too many meals. We'll wait." She informed him determined.

Harry could see they weren't going to leave any time soon. He took the book, so he looked like he was In there for a reason. Walked out the door. Already planning on tormenting Malfoy, with his new found information.


End file.
